November 27, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The November 27, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 27, 2018 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Episode summary A major SmackDown Women’s Championship Match was announced for WWE TLC After two weeks away due to a broken face and a severe concussion, SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch returned to SmackDown LIVE for the first time since selecting Charlotte Flair to replace her against Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series. Lynch picked up right where she left off, calling Flair out to the ring and verbally sparring with The Queen over who’s straight fire was hotter. The two nearly came to blows, but SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige intervened and announced that they would face off again at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs on Sunday, Dec. 16, in a TLC Match! This announcement drew the ire of the rest of the SmackDown women, who all hit the scene to claim that they were deserving of the same opportunity, and Mandy Rose even insinuated that Paige was playing favorites. The General Manager responded with a blockbuster announcement: A Battle Royal would take place tonight, and the winner would be added to the SmackDown Women’s Championship TLC Match! Women's Battle Royal to be added to the SmackDown Women’s Championship TLC Match With every woman on SmackDown LIVE clamoring for an opportunity, they all clashed in a massive Battle Royal for the right to be added to the TLC Match for the SmackDown Women’s Championship between Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. With Flair and Lynch watching from ringside, an absolute melee ensued, as all nine women attempted to stake their claim to the blue brand’s ultimate prize. The contest saw everything from The IIconics using their numbers advantage to eliminate Lana, only to each be dumped out by Asuka. That would become a theme, as The Empress of Tomorrow also took out Carmella, which brought the contest down to her, Naomi, Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Deville and God’s Greatest Creation attempted to work together to decimate their competition, but when Naomi eliminated Mandy with some nifty maneuvering on the apron, Sonya got a running start and drove her knee into Naomi’s back to eliminate her. With the bout down to two of the hardest hitters, Asuka and Sonya, Deville got an assist from the already eliminated Rose, who tried to hold Asuka in place on the ring apron for an easy Deville elimination, but The Empress of Tomorrow would have none of it. Asuka booted Mandy in the face and dropped an overzealous Deville with a knee that landed her squarely on the ringside floor and placed Asuka squarely in the first-ever Women’s TLC Match in less than two weeks at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Results * Battle Royal: Asuka won a Battle Royal to be the #1 Contender for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Battle Royal Eliminations Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes